Never Meant to Be
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: slight AU; Marty POV


_**Author's Note: I have really been enjoying doing these one-shots. Let me know if you had any requests or ideas for more.**_

Marty POV

I had first met her my freshman year at Yale. I had ended up in the hallway of her dorm naked and she had helped me out by giving me her bathrobe. We became good friends after that with I love Lucy marathons and Gilmore style movie nights. I had developed a crush on her but I didn't get the guts to make to try and make a move until sophomore year.

We had come back to campus and were holding a wake when I decided to find out if she was taken. She responded by saying it's complicated and I later found out that she had been seeing someone. Then they broke up and I was so happy because I thought I would finally get a chance but then I got angry with her over the attention she was getting from Logan Huntzberger.

A few weeks later she approached me and convinced me to come by and have a marathon of I Love Lucy. I agreed after a lot of pestering and at first it was awkward but after a little it was like old times. About halfway through someone knocked on the door and I thought it was Paris but no it turned out to be Logan.

I didn't know what he was doing here but he invited us to dinner. As an idiot I agreed to go and I was so uncomfortable. Then the bill came and I couldn't pay but I also didn't want any handouts from the rich kid so I went outside pretending to look for an ATM. She lent me some money and we went back inside and then headed back to the dorm. I decided to tell her how I felt about her but all she said was "I like Logan". I figured I would avoid her for awhile and maybe next year try again.

I didn't see her again until senior year when she was hanging out with my girlfriend, Lucy. I pretended not to know her and she went along with it even after I called her beautiful. That is until her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, had to go and ruin my chances with a woman again. He had taken Rory from me and now had destroyed my chances with Lucy.

I was so happy to graduate and leave them behind. I had heard that Rory had turned down Logan's proposal at graduation and I couldn't believe that he finally didn't get the girl. I thought that I could "run" into her and convince her to go out with me but we had lost touch. I had no idea what she was up to but I made sure to look her up every once in a while.

I had found that she had taken a job reporting on the Obama campaign and I followed her work for the month that she had been reporting but then it stopped.

When I looked her up again 3 months later, she was writing for the San Francisco Chronicle. I would get updates about her work through my email subscription. I just couldn't let her go.

I had dated some girls since college but none of them compared to her. I had even flown out to San Francisco at one point but she had been out of the office.

It was now the time for our five year Yale alumni reunion event. I wasn't going to go but I had not had much luck with my job lately and wanted to see if I could make connections.

I walked into the heavily decorated blue room and went to the bar and grabbed a drink. I looked around the room and did not see too many people I recognized. I saw Lucy and Olivia, Paris and Doyle, and some other friends I had made. I had walked over to my friends and caught up with them, promising to keep in contact this time. People had begun sitting down at the tables with their food from the buffet so I followed suit.

Once I sat down with some friends and my food, I realized that I was happy I was here but I was surprised that I had not seen her here. I would have thought that with Paris here, she would be here too.

As I was thinking this, I heard a high screech and saw that Lucy and Olivia were running over to the entrance of the ballroom. That was when I saw her. All I could see were her face but she looked as beautiful as always and did not look like she had aged at all. I started to formulate a plan to get to talk to her when I saw him approach her from behind.

He hugged Lucy and Olivia and even Paris and Doyle. Then I saw as he wrapped an arm around her waist while they all walked to their table. That was when I saw her protruding stomach. She was pregnant. By him. I sat there frozen. I think my friends could tell what had just happened.

They decided it would be a good idea to fill me in on the gossip. Apparently, Rory had gone on the Obama campaign and it had stopped in San Francisco. She had decided to reach out for Logan but it turned out she didn't need to look too far as he showed up at her campaign stop.

They decided that they had made a mistake and got back together. She moved to San Francisco and they got married 2 years later. They were now expecting their first child.

I couldn't believe I had waited for the perfect moment but it never came. Every time I had tried to find the perfect moment to tell her how I felt, she was always taken and now she would be connected to him for life. I finally realized it was never meant to be. I needed to move on.


End file.
